httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Stranded
Chapter 1 Morning. "Urk", she grumbled. “Hey! Ruffnut!" A pillow smacked into Ruffnut's face. She snapped up, “Hey!” She threw the pillow back at Tuffnut and jumped out of bed. Tuffnut dodged and laughed. She glared back and followed him out of the house. “Hey, everyone ready?” Hiccup hoped onto Toothless's back. Astrid grinned as she climbed onto Stormfly, “Are you ready?” “Wait, what are we doing again?” Tuffnut asked. Hiccup groaned, “We are racing around the perimeter of the island back to here.” “Oh, right.” “On your mark, get set, go!” The dragons took of flying. Hiccup took the lead with Astrid right behind. Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout were about even with Fishlegs bringing up the rear. Snotlout laughed, “You guys shouldn't even bother trying. Hookfang and I are going to dominate this race.” “Yeah right,” Tuffnut replied. “Barf and Belch can beat Hookfang any day!” Ruffnut shouted back and slapped Barf's head. Instead of speeding up though, Bark let out a screech and dove downward. Tuffnut yanked Blech's head back, trying to make up for the dive, but Barf and Belch swirled out of control, barely missing Fishlegs as they plummeted down into the unknown. Chapter 2 “Sky! Sky!” Ruffnut cried out to Barf and Belch. Barf and Belch flapped and tried to get bearings back. Ruffnut and Tuffnut both held tightly to Barf and Belch as they jerked around. The air currents started to pick up. A strong burst pushed them farther over the water and farther from Berk. Tuffnut looked around, but all the other riders were already out of sight. “We've got to get back over the land!” Ruffnut shouted. “Yeah. I hope that Gobber was wrong about that storm blowing in,” Tuffnut shouted back. Just then, rain began to fall. “Look what you did!” Ruffnut yelled. “Me?! I didn't do anything” Ruffnut squinted into the sky, “I can't see Berk.” “Neither can I,” Tuffnut said. He nudged Blech's head, “Come on Belch. Fly back home!” Barf and Belch rose higher in the air, but the clouds only got thicker as the rain grew heavier. “Is that Berk?” Tuffnut pointed down at a mountain peak. “I don't know,” Ruffnut said, “Bark, Belch, down!” “Are you sure this is Berk?” Tuffnut asked, spinning slowly in a circle. “Uh, no. I never said this was Berk. You did,” Ruffnut said. “Oh yeah? Well... you're the one who told Barf and Belch to land here,” Tuffnut shot back. They crossed their arms and turned away from one another. Barf and Belch walked over in between them. Barf nudged Ruffnut and Belch nudged Tuffnut. “Just go away Barf!” Ruffnut pushed Barf's head away. “Leave me alone Belch!” Tuffnut said. Barf and Belch let out a soft roar and flew up into the sky. Ruffnut and Tuffnut turned and watched as their only hope of returning to Berk flew off into the cloudy sky. Chapter 3 “Look what you did!” Ruffnut shouted at Tuffnut, “Now our dragon's gone!” “Me! I didn't do anything. I just told Belch to leave me alone,” Tuffnut jabbed his finger at Ruffnut, “''You'' told Barf to go away!” Ruffnut shoved Tuffnut backwards. Tuffnut jumped up from the ground and leaped on top of Ruffnut. They rolled around on the ground punching and kicking. After a minute the stopped and pushed away from each other. Tuffnut held his nose, and Ruffnut held her left arm. Tuffnut looked up and waved at the sky, “Great. Now it's dark and we don't have a fire.” “And that's my fault?” Ruffnut asked. “Uh, yeah. I'' wanted to make a fire with Barf and Belch, but ''you,” he pointed at Ruffnut, “let Barf and Belch fly away!” “Nu-uh! You could have stopped them.” Tuffnut paused and thought for a minute, “You're right. So you're saying,” he said, standing up, “that I should be in charge,” he puffed out his chest and smiled. “No way. I should be in charge!” Ruffnut punched Tuffnut in the arm. “No, I should be in charge,” Tuffnut shoved her back, “I'm older.” “Yeah, by five minutes!” “So? That's still older.” “Well I'm taller,” Ruffnut shoved Tuffnut, “So I should be in charge.” “Nu-uh. Older is way better than taller!” “No way! You can't even make a fire without Barf and Belch!” “Hey, you don't know that! I bet you can't make a fire!” “Oh yeah?! Watch me!” Ruffnut stormed away, but there were no trees on the mountain peak. She turned slowly. “Having trouble?” Tuffnut statistically asked leaning back against a large boulder. “No,” Ruffnut snapped, “I... I'm just... I'm going to...” she looked around again. “...Go get some wood?” Tuffnut suggested, a smug look on his face. “I knew that!” Ruffnut snapped, “If you want to lay up here and freeze, go ahead. I'm making my fire down there.” She pointed down the mountain and started to hike down. Tuffnut stood there for a minute, then groaned and followed Ruffnut. Ruffnut walked over to one tree and started to climb up it. Without any weapon to chop the wood, she climbed out onto one thin branch and started to sway back and forth, trying to knock it down. “Uh, I'm not sure-” Tuffnut began. Right then, the branch snapped and Ruffnut tumbled down with it. She slammed into the ground, landing on her back. Tuffnut stood back, his mouth hanging open, “Wow.” Ruffnut pushed herself up groggily, “What...?” She shook her head and stood up. Tuffnut took a step forward, but Ruffnut waved him off. “I'm fine,” she said gruffly. She took the branch and snapped it into several pieces on her knee. She stood back and stared at the pile for a little bit. “Well? Are you going to make a fire?” the sarcasm was mostly gone from Tuffnut's voice. His arms were wrapped around his sides. “Just gi-ii-ve me a m-m-minute,” Ruffnut's teeth were chattering now. “Urgh,” Tuffnut stood up, walked over, and arranged the wood in a pile. In a few minutes he decent fire going. Ruffnut muttered under her breath, but she came over and sat close to the fire. Tuffnut smiled and held his hands near the fire. “I guess you did okay at making a fire,” Ruffnut muttered. “Well... I guess the branch you picked wasn't the worst possible,” Tuffnut offered. After a bit they both laid down and curled up back to back beside the fire and drifted off to sleep. Chapter 4 “They've been gone for way to long,” Astrid crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. Hiccup sighed and turned to Fishlegs, “Are you sure you didn't see them again after the beginning of the race?” Fishlegs shook his head, “No. After they swirled past us, we didn't see them again.” Hiccup turned away, “We should have gone out looking as soon as we got back.” Astrid walked over and put her hand on Hiccup's shoulder, “It's not your fault. We would have gotten lost too if we tried to fly in that storm.” “Besides,” Snotlout jumped off Hookfang, “they're probably fine and fighting over who gets to decide when to head back or who gets to choose which way they go.” “They'll be fine,” Astrid waved her hand, “They have Barf and Belch with them.” Just then a Zippleback flew over the Academy. It circled a few times before landing outside. “Is that...” Astrid started. “No. It can't be,” Hiccup dashed out of the academy with Astrid, Snotlout, and Fishlegs right behind him. They all stopped short ion front of the dragon. Astrid put her hand to her mouth. The dragon was Barf and Belch. “I'm hungry.” “Too bad.” Ruffnut and Tuffnut each sat with their backs against a tree. The fire had gone out, but with the sun already up, they were warm enough without it. “I thought you ''wanted to be in charge,” Ruffnut said, putting her hand on her stomach as it growled. “Well, ''I made the fire. So you better start pulling your weight and go get some food,” Tuffnut pointed out. Ruffnut stood up, “Hey, I'' got the wood for the fire. Not you! You go get the food.” “No way! I'm not going to do everything for you. You have to do some of the work too,” Tuffnut stood up and glared at Ruffnut. She glared right back. “Besides,” Tuffnut said, “the only reason you want ''me to find some food is because you can't do it on your own.” “Oh really. Then why do you want me to go get the food if I can't do it, huh?” “Because... I, uh.” “Whatever,” Ruffnut started to walk off towards the edge of the forest, “I can catch a fish faster than you.” “Oh yeah?” They both walked off and headed out of the forest. After climbing down a cliff, they reached a small cove. They both waded out into the water and proceeded to attempt to grab the fish with their hands. They had to wade out very deep to get out of the cove into the water where the fish were. After trying unsuccessfully for about an hour, they both trudged to the shore and flopped down in the sand. “Oh... I've never hurt so bad from doing nothing,” Tuffnut moaned. “Yeah. What's the fun in hurting if you didn't do anything fun to get hurt,” Ruffnut moped. After a minute Tuffnut sat up and stretched his arms, then paused, “Um, weren't in, like, a cove earlier?” Ruffnut squinted in the bright sun, “Uh, yeah!” “Well, then where did the cove part go?” Ruffnut sat and looked around. They were still on a beach, but the cove had vanished. The beach stretchd out in each direction until it was cut off by mountainous boulders. The cliff behind them was considerably steeper than the one they had climbed down, in some parts jutting out farther than the rock below it. The tide was coming in quickly blocking the beach off from the rest of the island. They were trapped. Chapter 5 “What do we do now?!” Fishlegs asked, panic rising in his voice. “Just calm down,” Hiccup put his hand on Fishlegs's shoulder, “We need to think about this. Now, why would Barf and Belch come back to Berk without Ruffnut and Tuffnut?” “Uh, cause their dead?” Snotlout offered. “Any other reasons?” Hiccup glared at Snotlout. “Maybe Ruff and Tuff sent Barf and Belch back?” Astrid said. “That's stupid,” Snotlout waved a hand, “Why would they send Barf and Belch back would they could just fly back?” “That is a good pointed,” Hiccup paused. He thought for a minute, then started. Hiccup met Astrid's eyes. They had thought of the same thing. Ruffnut and Tuffnut would never leave each other. If they didn't come back with Barf and Belch, one of them was probably hurt. “How are we supposed to get out of here?” Ruffnut looked up at the high cliffs. They had barely managed to get down the other cliffs when they were well rested. Now, after standing in the sun for an hour and not having eaten, there was no chance they could make it up to the top of these cliffs. They were too unstable. Attempting to climb it, Tuffnut jumped up and grabbed onto a jutting out rock. After putting just some of his weight on it, the rock gave way, knocking Tuffnut to the ground. Tuffnut shook his head and stood up, “Great. We can't get out, we can't get water, and we can't eat.” He turned around and pointed at Ruffnut, “Why didn't you notice we were in the wrong place?” “Why are you blaming me? You didn't notice either,” Ruffnut shoved Tuffnut backwards. As his helmet hit the ground, they both heard a clanging noise. Tuffnut sat up and turned around. Ruffnut rushed over, “What was that?” Tuffnut shifted the wet sand around, “Look! The water's been uncovering some kind of chest.” They both dug down into the sand. Soon, they had uncovered a small chest. “Cool,” Ruffnut said, “But, does it have a key?” She turned the chest over in her hands a few a times, but couldn't find a key hole. “I'll open it,” Tuffnut grabbed a rock and smashed into the crack between the base and the lid of the chest. They opened it, and found a rolled up paper inside. “Woah,” Tuffnut reached in. “Hey, let me read it,” Ruffnut grabbed it and unrolled the paper. “What is it?” Tuffnut asked. “I think it's a treasure map!” Ruffnut said. They spread the map out on the sand. They map looked like a trail that lead from the beach into a cave at the heart of the island. “Cool, let's go find it!” Tuffnut jumped up. “But look. Were missing a part,” Ruffnut pointed to the first set of directions on the back side of the map. ''Now that you have to halves of a whole, continue on foot to the root of your foe. ''“What does that mean?” Tuffnut grabbed the map and stared at it. “Two halves of a whole? What? We don't have anything like that?” Ruffnut grumbled. “Maybe we'll find it on the way. Look,” Tuffnut pointed out at the ocean, slowly, the water was receding, “Let's try swimming back to that other beach.” “Uh, why didn't we try that before?” “Duh, the water would have smashed us into the cliffs. Now, it's going the other way.” Ruffnut muttered under her breath, “Whatever.” Tuffnut rolled up the map and put it under his belt. They both splashed into the water and headed for the cove. Chapter 6 Ruffnut and Tuffnut, trudged ashore. Though the trip had been easier with the tide going out than it would have been when the tide was going in, being as tired as they were, it had taken a long time to reach the cove again. They were both beat by the time the reached the sand. “I can't go any further,” Ruffnut groaned. She flopped down on her back and shut her eyes, “I need food.” “Well you aren't going to get any by laying on the ground,” Tuffnut grumbled. He walked up to the cliff and stared up at it. “You think I don't know that,” Ruffnut said, still laying on her back, “But I'm not going up that cliff until I can catch my breath. If I'm going to get myself killed doing something, I want it to be more exciting than falling down a cliff onto a beach.” Tuffnut muttered under his breath and sat down at the base of the cliff. He was tired too. They stayed on the beach for about an hour before they attempted to climb the cliff. It took longer than they would have liked, but they managed to reach the top without too much trouble. They were very hungry now, having gone almost the whole day without food. They were also incredibly thirsty, also having gone without it the whole day. Tuffnut panted, “We have to find some water.” Ruffnut opened her mouth, but she only gasped and nodded. Tuffnut pushed himself up onto his feet. Ruffnut started to push up, but she couldn't get up. Tuffnut reached down and pulled her up. She mumbled a thank you, and they started off into the forest. “We've got to go looking for them! We can't just leave them wherever they are without a dragon!” Hiccup stood across the fire pit from his dad in their house. “Hiccup, you don't know where they went. For all you know, they could still be somewhere on Berk. Just because you haven't seen them doesn't mean they aren't. You can't be everywhere at once.” “Dad, Barf and Belch didn't come from Berk. They came from out over the ocean. We have to do something. Barf and Belch might be able to show us where-” Hiccup was cut off. “You see! You are basing this whole thing on a 'maybe'. What if you get lost as well?” Hiccup scrambled for something to change his dad's mind, “Then... uh.” He sighed as his dad turned away. He paused for a second, then spoke up, “What if it was me dad?” Stoick stopped. Hiccup took a deep breath and continued, “Ruff and Tuff's parents have to be worried. It'll be much easier for me and the other kids to go on our dragons than for you to take a bunch of boats.” Stoick sighed, “Alright son. You can go.” He turned around and stood close to Hiccup, “But I want you back by tomorrow evening, even if they aren't with you.” Hiccup nodded and hurried out the door. Category:Fanfiction